Reila
by Satsuki-san
Summary: The GazettE fic à partir de Reila: Invention de la genèse de la chanson. Reila est morte. Le monde de Ruki s'effondre. Il va devoir peu à peu se faire à l'idée qu'elle n'est plus. Fic teminée.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

Reila...

Ton nom prononcé comme une litanie. Il brûle désormais mes lèvres et mes yeux à chaque fois que je le prononce.

C'était le printemps, la renaissance. Nous marchions main dans la main, comme toujours.

C'était la nuit, l'habitude. Je te serrais dans mes bras, je t'embrassais, je t'aimais.

Ce fut à nouveau le printemps, ce fut une nuit puis un nouveau jour. Ce fut le néant.

Reila...

Ce fut une dispute, ce fut une réconciliation. Ce fut de nouveau l'amour, ce fut toi et moi.

C'était nous, lié l'un à l'autre sans penser aux malheurs, c'était nos vies entremêlées à jamais. On le croyait.

Reila...

Ton nom est si doux, si tendre je le répèterais indéfiniment. Tu me connais mieux que personne. Tu tiens à moi, plus que tout en ce monde. Comment pourrais-tu me faire du mal ?

Ma Reila...

Chapitre 1 : Ecrase-moi sous une montagne !

Matin d'avril, soleil radieux. Tout est beau, parfait. J'aime et je suis aimé en retour, quoi de plus merveilleux.

« Je suis heureuse de vivre avec toi. Je t'aime plus que tout. »

Ces mots sont les plus magnifiques du monde, tes yeux sont un océan où je me noie. Ta vue m'inspire de paroles lyriques, aimantes que je n'ose pas te dire.

Les nuages couvrent le soleil par intermittente. Laissez-le briller comme il se doit.

Sont-ils responsables de tout ? Ont-ils caché le soleil pour me dire que la journée serait bien plus orageuse que ce soleil laissait apparaître ?

Le téléphone sonne. Es-ce toi ?

« Moshi moshi ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que... »

Le soleil est terne aujourd'hui. Où es-ce les larmes qui dévalent mes joues qui troublent ma vue ?

Es-ce vraiment le printemps ? Il fait si froid, que mes yeux en pleurent. Je me recroqueville dans un coin de la pièce. Je crie jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus.

« Reila... » Où es-tu ? Tu m'as laissé seul. Entre moi qui reste et toi qui disparais...Qui souffre le plus ? Dis-moi ma chère Reila.

Sanglots, encore et toujours qui ne se tarissent plus. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ici ?

« Ne pleure pas pour moi ! »

Et pourquoi ne te pleurerais-je pas ? Tu es parti. Tu m'as laissé à mes larmes. Tu t'es tuée.

Mes cris me déchirent la gorge, je veux crier ton nom encore une fois pour que tu me reviennes. Tu ne peux pas m'avoir laissé ici, tu ne peux pas m'avoir abandonné comme ça. Pas comme ça.

« Pleure, si tu le souhaites. » Je pleurerais donc. Pour toi, qui est morte. Mes larmes redoublent de violence, je me noie dans mon chagrin.

Me wo akete? Uso da to waratte misete yo... [Ouvre les yeux, et ris pour me montrer que c'est un mensonge]

Pourquoi t'être donnée la mort? C'est à cause de moi, des fans, des concerts ou à cause de nous. Tu m'aimais alors, pourquoi ?

Un autre cri déchirant. Puis encore un autre. Une mélopée triste et sanglante où seul ton nom me blesse autant qu'il me rassure. Je connais ton nom, je ne peux pas l'oublier, je ne peux pas t'oublier. J'ai si mal. Dois-je te rejoindre ? En suis-je capable ? Dois-je atténuer ma douleur ?

Mes oreilles bourdonnent, ma poitrine se comprime. Ils approchent.

« Ohayô Ruki ! »

« Bah, Ruki, qu'es ce que tu fous là ? »

« Ru...ki. Qu'est ce qui va pas ? C'est ta copine, c'est ça. »

Je ne dis rien.

« Elle t'a largué, allez faut pas t'en faire on est là nous, et puis tu t'en retrouveras une autre. »

« Non, c'est... »

Je balbutiai, ma voix tremblait, ils ne savaient pas. Mais comment pouvaient-ils m'aborder comme ça. La rage gronda en moi alors que je croyais que seule la tristesse avait survécu au choc.

« Non. ELLE EST MORTE ! »

Je hurlai, redoublant le flot de mes larmes.

Je ne voyais pas leur visage, ils étaient choqués, j'en suis certain.

« Morte... » Répétais-je plus calmement.

« C'est pas possible. »

« Tout n'est que fatalité. Être heureux se paye d'un prix sur cette Terre. »

Je me surpris encore une fois. Je pouvais réfléchir sans grand mal.

Ils me relevèrent, ils me firent m'asseoir sur mon canapé. Ils me prirent dans leurs bras, tour à tour. Ils pleuraient avec moi. Ils ressentaient cette douleur insidieuse à la différente qu'elle était bien plus éprouvante pour moi.

Aujourd'hui, le soleil filtrait à travers la masse cotonneuse des nuages. Mais la lumière diaphane me brûlait les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Remonte à la surface.

Le noir, tout est de noir, même les nuages si blancs semblent se griser. Le soleil est parti se cacher derrière les collines, il a compris mon chagrin. Cette tristesse qui fait partie de moi, ses larmes qui me hantent lorsque je t'appelle. Reila... Reila...

Je me poserais inlassablement cette question sans réponse. Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Pourquoi m'abandonner ?

Un homme qui pleure, ce n'est pas anormal, si c'est pour celle qu'il aime. Un homme qui veut crier sa peine au monde entier, ce n'est pas anormal. Je vous en prie laissez-moi tomber, laissez-moi la toucher une dernière fois, laissez-moi lui dire ce que jamais je ne lui ai dit.

Des saluts, des condoléances, des bonnes paroles qui m'écorchent les oreilles, des paroles trop polies qui m'irritent parce qu'ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent. Ils partent. Seul la famille et moi restons. Nous souffrons les plus, notre douleur est sans pareil.

La famille s'en va. Je tombe à genoux, ils pleureront chez eux, cachés des autres. Moi je pleure ici, devant ce qui reste d'elle, je pleure et je crie enfin. Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée Reila ? Je suis quoi sans toi ? Je pleure encore, je crie encore. Je hurle cette souffrance qui déchire ma poitrine, qui use mes autres sentiments, plus jamais je ne ressentirais de la joie, plus jamais. Je ne connais plus que la douleur. Suis-je Roméo privé de Juliette, dois-je choisir le poison, dois-je vivre ? J'inspire une bouffée d'air qui brûle mes poumons. Combien de temps ai-je retenu ma respiration ? Combien de temps tiendrais-je sans toi ? Combien de temps devrais-je survivre avant de te rejoindre ? Des questions auxquelles je dois trouver des réponses, des questions... encore et toujours mais jamais de réponse. Jamais je ne saurais pourquoi ? Cette parcelle qui construit ma souffrance, ce pourquoi inexpliqué, ce non-dit qui me submerge. Ce départ sans avertissement, sans sentiment.

Je te pleure, Reila, croyais-tu que je ne te pleurerais pas, croyais-tu que je ne crierais pas ton nom comme une litanie qui m'éventre, qui me broie. Reila, je n'ai plus de cœur, tu t'es envolé avec le mien.

Mes poings s'entremêlent à l'herbe, ma tête touche terre, je tombe et me recroqueville sur moi-même. Quelle image pathétique de moi, et pourtant ce sera la seule qui restera.

« Ruki, viens maintenant »

On me soulève, comme on soulève un enfant qui s'est blessé. Et je pleure encore. Ce flot de larmes qui se déversent sur mes joues, cette souffrance qui me consume.

Ce n'est pas chez moi ici, c'est trop lumineux, trop... il y a trop de joie dans ce lieu, je veux rester chez moi.

« Ruki, tu resteras ici, un moment. Le temps que...ça aille mieux du moins jusqu'à ce que tu puisses te débrouiller seul, d'accord ? »

Je reste muet, il n'y a rien à dire à ceux qui vivent encore. Rien, à faire dans un monde blanc et vivant. Je me roule en boule sur le canapé, j'entends des voix dans mon dos, je ne comprends rien. Puis je sens, dans le lointain des bras emplis de chaleur qui l'enlacent, qui me bercent. Es-ce toi, ma Reila ? Ô mon amour je te croyais morte, reviens que mes lèvres embrassent les tiennes doucement.

« Ruki, calme-toi, elle n'est pas là. »

Mon esprit divague vers elle, mais mon corps continue à la crier, à la pleurer.

« Je veux la rejoindre, laisse-moi, je dois la rejoindre. »

« Non, Ruki, ça me changera rien. »

« Si, je serais avec elle. »

« Ruki, arrête. Pense aux autres, pense à nous. Rien ne pourra la ramener mais toi, ne pars pas. Ca ne servira à rien. »

« A rien... Dois-je rester en vie ? Rester et courir seul, rester et la pleurer. Dois-je faire cela pour elle ? Mais si je ne pars pas la rejoindre, jamais elle ne saura ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle ne saura pas ? »

« Que je l'aime... je ne lui ai jamais dis. »

« Crois-moi, elle le savait, il n'y avait qu'à lire dans tes yeux tout l'amour que tu lui portais, elle le savait. »

« Alors pourquoi elle est partie ? »

« Personne ne le saura, Ruki, personne. Et ne crois pas que c'est de ta faute, jamais ça ne le saura. »

« Le savaient-ils ? Tous ceux qui nous entourent, savait-il que je l'aimais ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas non. »

« Reila... Je vivrais pour toi. Je chanterais pour toi. »

Ces mots sont si naturels malgré mon cœur qui n'est plus qu'un abîme, mais j'avais ouvert les yeux, rien ne pourrais me la ramenait, et très peu de personne savait pour nous. Il était temps qu'ils le sachent. Mais qu'ai-je à lui offrir, à par ma voix ? Ce sera ainsi, je lui offrirais ma voix.

« Je pense être en mesure d'écrire quelque chose. Passe-moi le calepin. »

_Ienakatta kono kotoba wo._ _Reila... Ima koko de kimi ni utau yo._ _Dare yori mo kimi wo ai shiteru. _[Ces mots que je n'ai pas pu te dire. Ici et maintenant je te les chante. Je t'aime plus que tout.]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Mes derniers mots

Lorsque j'y repense, cette chanson est vraiment tout ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire, tout ce qui maintient ton souvenir vivant en moi, et maintenant dans le cœur de milliers de fans, qui ont appris à t'aimer. Mais jamais autant que moi. J'ai écrit cette chanson pour toi, je l'ai chanté pour toi, noyés dans mes larmes. Le plus dur, c'était de tourner le PV, je me suis isolé je ne sais combien de fois pour pleurer, combien de fois j'ai tenté de ravaler mes larmes. Puis le concert. Reila... Ma douce Reila, toi qui n'est plus là, regarde moi de la où tu es et vois mes larmes, écoute ma voix qui te pleure. Dans un murmure, je t'invoque, la musique commence. Je chante. Je sais qu'au fond de moi, les larmes montent, qu'elles vont empruntées le sillon qu'elles ont creusé sur mes joues. Je sais que je vais pleurer, je ne pouvais pas me retenir. Je reste planté devant le micro, je suis dans un état second, le public n'existe plus il n'y a que toi.

L'atmosphère a changé du tout en tout, de plus en plus pesante à mesure que je déverse mes paroles. Aoi invoque Reila avec moi. Je sais qu'à sa batterie, Kai pleure avec moi, qu'ils pleurent tous avec moi. La salle a prit un silence de mort, seule la musique brise ce silence, mes paroles leur brûlent les yeux. Les solos s'enchaînent, je me vide de mes larmes en silence. La musique me déchire totalement, ils m'avaient aidé à la composer, je savais exactement ce que je voulais, faire ressentir ma douleur à tout ce qui nous écouterais, je voulais qu'elle soit belle, aussi belle que ma Reila. Le deuxième refrain, ma voix tient toujours, il faut qu'elle tienne, qu'elle puisse entendre ce que je ne lui ai jamais dit. Je te vois ma Reila, laisse-moi te toucher, je te sens tout prêt de moi, je te vois au travers le rideau de larmes, oh pitié laisse moi toucher ton fantôme. Relève ce voile qui cache ton visage et dis moi que tu le savais, dis-moi que tous ces mots que je chante tu les connaissais déjà.

[Aishiteiru...]

Mes larmes me brûlent les yeux, elle s'est envolée sans me répondre, elle m'a dit adieu en caressant mes cheveux, elle s'en est allée. Je sais à présent qu'elle ne viendra plus me rendre visite dans mes rêves. La chanson se termine... je finirais de pleurer dans la loge.

Le concert continue, je ne remets pas, même si mes larmes restent enfouis en moi. C'est la fin, nous saluons le public. Je coure à la loge. Mes larmes refont surface, les autres arrivent ensuite, me trouvent recroquevillé sur le canapé.

« Merci d'être là. »

Les jours suivants le concert, tout changea en moi. Avant cette chanson, je voulais partir, la rejoindre, je partais un peu plus chaque jour, j'allais te rejoindre. Mais j'ai compris quelque chose, maintenant c'est en vivant qui je garderais ton souvenir en moi. Ce couteau avec lequel je voulais te rejoindre, ma mort... Rien n'aurait pu te faire revivre. Et mourir pour toi, ce que je voulais tellement pourtant, n'avais aucun sens. C'était une pensée qui m'arrachait le cœur, savoir que jamais plus je ne te toucherais et enfin te dire que je t'aime.

En fait, si... je te l'ai dit. Cette chanson et lorsque je t'ai vu. Oui, tu pleurais à travers, ce voile... de mariée. Oui, c'était notre rêve à tout les deux, une promesse. Si tu le portais c'est que tu avais deviné ce que je voulais te demander le jour même où tu m'as quittée. Nous aurions été tellement heureux. Comme tu me manques Reila, ma petite femme, celle qui aimait mes bras, celle qui riait avec moi, celle qui aurait dû faire partie de toute ma vie, celle qui aurait dû porter cet anneau à son doigt. Mes regrets seront toujours là, je ne pourrais pas changer cela, tout comme ton souvenir, mélange de bonheur au goût amer. Tout cela restera tel quel. Cette absence se résorbera peut-être un jour même si cela semble improbable.

Mon appartement porte encore ton odeur mais elle s'estompe. Je laisse la porte ouverte, il me semble te voir dans son encablure. Mais tout cela ne sont que des illusions, qui persistent, qui resteront ancrées en moi malgré le temps, toutes ces années qui s'écouleront sans toi.

A demain ma Reila...

_Futari ga ita heya ima mo sono mama Kagi mo kakezu ni Itsudemo kimi ga kaette koreru you ni Zutto matteru yo wakatteru kedo Ima de mo kimi ga doa wo akeru sugata ga mierun da Ashita wa kitto kaette kite kureru kana_

[La chambre où nous étions, même maintenant, pareille... Je ne ferme pas la porte, comme si tu reviendrais...J'attends toujours, mais j'ai compris... Même à présent je vois ta silhouette pousser la porte. Demain tu rentreras certainement... peut-être...]


End file.
